Too good to be true
by The Over9000NinjaAlchemist
Summary: Raven had watched the TMNT series for years. It was when her crush, Hamato Raphael came for her in maths class her life changed completely. (Yes i know it says FullMetalNinja75 on the cover page. Thats my Wattpad name)
1. Math class Rewrite

**So this is the re-written beginning of Too good to be True! um yeah... i hope you like it!**

Raven drew in a breath, she tried to ignore her friend Max poking her.

"Dude, duuuude earth to Raven, come in Raven." Max proceeded to make weird radio noises that only brought up her urge to punch the short girl in the face.

"Shut up." Raven growled.  
"So she does have a voice." Max shouted triumphantly. "Alright," Max pulled her long brown hair behind an ear. "What wrong? Is it Raph, do you what him?" Max smirked, Raven tried to bury her face from her blush. "Leo is so much hotter, just saiyan, hehe saiyan, Dragon Ball Z." Max muttered, chuckling at her joke. Raven pulled in her feet. Not allowed to kick her, wait till lunch. Max continued to ramble next to her, she caught the words Ninja Turtles, Mikey, really cute, want a Donnie. Raven sighed. Just a normal day.

The noise blasted in her ear. Metal, clanging against metal. Raven jerked her head up, Shredder, it couldn't be... And Raven's blush burned on her face. Raph.  
"Dude, what the shell." Max grinned, her lip pulled up so you could see her fang teeth on her gum.  
"Mine." Raven couldn't help hiss under her breath. Max laughed.  
"Now all we need is Leo."  
Raph threw a kick at the sociopath groin. Shredder let out a growl.  
Raph grinned, looking straight at her. His face had scars covering it. Raven picked up on the stitch breaks in his mask.  
"My green eyes are better than yours." Max muttered under her breath. Raven rolled her eyes, sending a kick at her friend.  
"Oww..."  
Raph leaped into the building, using his sai to break the class. He front rolled perfectly to her seat. His green eyes scanned her.  
"It really is you." He said quietly. Raven tried to hold her speeding heart. He was so real, large perfect biceps. Light sweat patches on the side of his mask.  
"From that dream." His face lit up, which only brought up her blush. He put out a hand.  
"You coming?" He growled.  
"What?" The word came out a deep whisper.  
"Seriously? I didn't come here for nothing." He sounded impatient.  
"Uh..." Raven tried to regain her speech pattern. Max smirked next to her.  
"Yes she does." Max laughed, slamming palms into her back. Raven stumbled forward, Raph's large hands caught her, her pony tail flicking up. Raph smiled, his arm moved around her back, green eyes set on the swirling portal next to Shredder.

Raph threw a shuriken at Shredder's helmet, narrowly missing his skin.  
"Get in." He growled, Raven went to open her mouth, was he talking to her? She looked at Shredder who was standing up again, blades pointing at the ground. Raph sighed, sliding away his hand then doing a hard kick at Shredder.

When Shredder fell in. Raph grinned at her.  
"Coming?" Raven nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak. He was real, Raven took in hand, so warm. Raven felt the scars beneath her fingers... this wasn't happening... Was it?...

 **YAY! so yeah this is a rewrite! you can see the horrible orginal in my TMNT one shot book titled "Raph Love Story" um yep!**

 **Fav/review/follow**

 **-Ninja out**


	2. Home

Raven fell down. Raph let go and allowed for her to fall into his arms. Bridal carry.

"Comfortable?" He asked. Raven nodded, trying to hide her blush. They were in a dusty New York alley, sirens wailed in the background.

Raph carried her into the sewers.

"Welcome home." He said walking into the lair. It was a lot more beautiful here than the series showed, then again the series never pointed out it was real. Her friend Maxine would be so jealous. Leo frowned. "Raph who's this?"

Raph grinned. "Remember that girl I was telling you about? She's real."

"Hi" Raven said getting to her feet. She was about Raph's height. Perfect for kissing.

"Dude, what about Mona?" Mikey asked, coming in. Raph shrugged.

"What about her?" He said in his usual tough voice. This had to be dream.

"My son, you cannot just bring the strangers into the lair." Splinter said from the door of the dojo.

"But she's not a stranger sensei." Raph protested.

"Because you dreamed about her." Leo said in a bored tone.

"Yes." Raph growled. They were fighting over her! And Raph was defending her!

"I won't tell anyone." Raven said quickly. If she was going to stay she had to stand up for herself. Splinter twirled his goatee, his eyes showed a deep thinking.

"How do we know we can trust you." He said in a gentle fatherly tone.

"I won't tell anyone." Raven repeated in a rough voice. Mikey looked slightly shocked.

"Dude, I think we have another Raph" He whispered to Leo, who nodded in agreement.

"I hate to say this, but I think they were made for each other."

 **i hope you enjoyed my story, i'll try and update soon. iva already written it in paper form completed so i just need to type it up, so yeah bye**


	3. This feeling

**And I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait! =P I hope you enjoy!**

Ravan ran up to Raph, her own sai drawn. Raph smiled, he allowed her to run up, before grabbing her hand and flipping her over. Ravan hit the ground with a thud. Ravan groaned as the world swirled into the darkness.

Ravan groaned, and rolled her head around, a soft pillow was layed under her know pulled out of its pony tail hair. A loud snore next to her, Ravan jumped. She slowly turned head. A large shadow next to her. Ravan heart skipped a beat, did he put her in his bed? While he was going to it himself? Did Raph love her that much? He didn't even really know her... not really...

"Raph." She whispered leaning over his side-wards head, long blond/brown hair falling down over his face. Raph's waved a stray hand to the direction of Ravan's shoulder. He growled.

"It's me." She explained, easily dodging his slap attempt. Raph's green eyes shot open. he smiled and Ravan's heart unexpectedly fluttered.

"Hey." He said causally. Ravan opened her mouth to say something.

"Uh..." She felt her face go red. _Good thing it's dark_ she thought, trying to hold her blush. Raph sat up and leaned against the wall. Raph moved against her. Ravan pushed away, what was this feeling? Ravan looked away, she felt rough hands brush around her waist. Ravan slowly turned her head back to Raph, his green shon loudly in the dim room. He smiled, Raph's eyes curled around Ravan's waist... he kissed her. Ravan was to shocked to pull back. It was too nice to stop, she'd never kissed anyone, no reason to. Ravan allowed her lips to sink into his, this moment could last forever...

"Oi Raph wake up! Breakfast!" Mikey called from outside the door. Ravan flinched.

"Uh we should probably..." She said.

"Yeah." Raph agreed, his green eyes looking away. He climbed off his bed. Ravan felt her heart still pumping loudly. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn't, why did it feel so... right. Like they were made for each other? Raph met her gaze as he tied his signature red mask on. Ravan smiled, no! she was being weak, falling for a boy. She shook her head and tied her thick blondie-brown hair in it's two hair lackys.

Mikey looked at the couple curiously.

"We're you two sleeping together?" He asked, his baby blue eyes searching for answers.

"No!" Raph shouted immediately.

"Ha! wait till I tell the others!" Mikey grinned, chuckling to himself.

"You tell anyone and I swear!" Raph raised a fist, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Okay, okay. Won't tell a soul." Mikey backed off a bit. Raph snorted.

"You better." He growled.

 **So what you think? PLZ say in the comment, vote follow... blah you know the stuff!**

 **=D**

 **-Ninja out**


	4. Promise

**Once again with the month before updating, SORRY guys! Please don't hate me, i've got alot of other books and mum doesn't always let me on the computer. Well I got a phone for my birthday, so I can finally update more. So...**

Raven's POV

Raven sunk her teeth into the bacon and egg sandwich, Mikey was as good as a cook as the series had said. He smiled at Raven.  
"What do you think?" He asked grinning. Raven nodded.  
"It's good." She said chewing a piece of bacon. Mikey smiled.  
"See I don't suck at cooking!" Mikey shouted at Raph.  
"Yes you do," He smiled. "Raven just obviously hasn't eaten anything good." He said a little rudely. Mikey pretended to look hurt.  
"Yeah Mikey, the only reason we make you cook because you _can_." Leo smiled. He bit into the egg. The seal broke and yolk exploded on his face. Leo's face reddened as every burst out. Mikey slapped his hand on his knee.  
"Ha fail!" Raph shouted. Leo glared at him. Splinter handed Leo a napkin.  
"Arigato sensei." He said. (Arigato is thank you in Japanese's just to say.) Splinter nodded.

"April's coming after school!" Donnie shouted loudly, still grinning from Leo's accident. Raven hid a smile as she remembered Donnie's crush on April.  
"Casey too?" Leo asked. Donnie shrugged.  
"She said last night because she wanted help with an up coming math test, so I don't know." He answered.  
"Oh boring stuff," Mikey groaned, flicking over a piece of bacon for Raph's requested seconds. "So won't be doing important social stuff."  
"Mikey, test scores are more important than being social." Donnie pointed out.  
"How?" Mikey challenged.  
"Well for a start they..." Donnie began.  
"Can you talk about this later, I don't want Donnie to start talking nerd while I'm trying to eat." Raph said loudly. Mikey nodded. Donnie opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off my Leo.  
"Yeah Donnie. You can argue later." Leo said quietly. Donnie nodded.  
"Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

* * *

"Hey guys!" April said cheerfully.  
"April!" Donnie shouted, jumping from his lab. April smiled.  
"Casey coming?" Mikey asked, trying to pull himself from Raph's grip. April nodded.  
"Yeah, after he helped his little sister with something." She answered.  
"So had a good day at school?" Donnie interrupted, trying to start a conversation. April pulled a face.  
"Its school." She answered.  
"I'm going to guess that's a no." Donnie said, April nodded.  
"Yeah." She smiled. Donnie gave a gap toothed grin.  
"Haha, so studying?" He asked. April nodded reluctantly and followed Donnie to his lab.

Raph's POV

Raph yawned loudly as he looked around the lair, Leo was glued to Space Heroes, Mikey was by the pinball machine, Raven was curled on the couch reading a Green with Envy comic. Raph smiled.

"Hey Raven." He slid next to his girl-friend, and tried to ignore Leo's geek show. Raven nodded her head, Raven's blond/brown pony tail bounced. She looked so beautiful, light freckles sprayed across her face, a side fringe. Grey eyes focused on the comic, jaw tightly in line with her chin.

"Enjoying it?" He asked. Raven nodded again, she leaned against him, Raph's heart leaped.

"Which part are you up to?" Raph asked, scanning his eyes over the paneled page.

"Uh, Crystal and Ryan fighting again." She answered self-continuously. Raph nodded.

"You're going to like the next part, you know Emily, well she's going to mutate next." Raph grinned. Raven glared at him.

"Don't spoil it!" She shouted, roughly pulling the comic from Raph's view. Raph smiled, Green with Envy had always been a favorite series of the brothers.

* * *

April's POV

"Thanks Don." April waved to Donnie, leaving him to continue to make the retro-mutagen.

"No problem, I like working on maths problems." Donnie answered flashing a gap toothed grin, April gave a weak smile in return.

"Hey Raven, can you come here April asked, stepping out of the lab. Raven was talking to Raph. She nodded and handed Raph the comic.

"Yes?" Raven asked in rude bored tone. April glared at her.

"Who are you really?" She asked. Raven continued to look bored.

"Do I have to repeat this every time I talk to somebody?" She asked half growling, her tone reminded her of a female Raph, like two Raph's. April shuddered at that thought. Dealing with two hot-heads.

Raven's POV

"Look all I'm saying, is I care about those guys a lot. So if you lay one finger to hurt them. I will attack you." She said scowling. Raven blinked.

"With what muscle, in case you didn't know I did Tae-kwon-do for about five years. While you've only been training with Master Splinter for a year." Raven said smugly, she never liked April's character, every chance she got to attack Raven promised she would take. April kept her straight face, but Raven noted her eyes backed off.

"Fine, but I'm not the only one wary of you." April walked away. Raven grinned, she totally scared her.

So yeah, that's my new chapter, I hope you liked it! Please comment, I really like it when people do that! This one is sort of short. Also I know I messed April up, and made her a little more like 2003. But I enjoyed bringing Raven's character more into the story.

 **And lastly I'll add this, feel free to add in your review if a scene could use more description/ doesn't make sense/ you don't think a character would do that/ used grammar wrong... that sort of stuff, I really don't mind, I actually like getting that. So plz, just don't be actually mean, constructive criticism as my older sister wold say, I'm going to say this in all my stories but I'm serious plz do it helps with my writing!**

 **-Ninja out**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!... so i hope you like my story! sorry for the late update! I'm just bad at updating!... yeah.**..

Raven's POV

"Raven!" Raph shouted strayly in his her ear. Raven jerked her head back.

"Yeah?" She asked, meeting her green boyfriends eyes, he was wearing his re-wrapping his ankle wrappings, like he usually did before patrol, to make sure they didn't come off sometime during the middle of a fight. He grabbed her hand just as he stood up, warm large curling around her smaller rough hands.

"Come with us." Emerald eyes lit up, Raven flinched back. She was about to say something before being cut off from Leo.

"Raph, she can't come." He sheathed his katanas.

"And why not?" Raph asked, a growl creeping to his throat.

"Because..." Leo began.

"Because I'm too weak?" Raven asked.

"Wha?... I mean YES!" Leo said, Raven quickly grabbed his shoulder a pulled a leg up, using her much stronger arm and leg to push him down.

"Too weak to push down a highly trained ninja?" Raven smirked pulling out Raph's spare sai from the belt Raph made from her shorts and putting it gently at his throat. Leo's face reddened, obviously embarrassed.

"It's not that your weak," Donnie started, backing off a little bit. "It's that we don't trust you." He said gently, he looked at his master, who nodded. Two weeks, two weeks and they didn't trust her?! Raven sheathed the weapon, and kicked Leo's leg, Leo frowned. he looked at his brothers as expecting help. Raph shrugged.

"Nope, I mean if you got beaten by a weak girl like Raven, I don't think you deserve help." Raph said smugly, Raven knew he wasn't calling her weak... he better have not. Leo pulled his 'not amused face' and effortlessly pulled himself up.

"You may go." Splinter said, looking at Raven, his eyes flashed as to say "You hurt my sons and I WILL kill you." Raven nodded, getting the message, why would she hurt the people she'd spend hours fangirling over?

"Hai." She bowed, secretly fangirling.

"You better keep up." Leo frowned, obviously peeved.

"Don't worry, I will." She nodded.

"YAY!" Mikey shouted, "Come on Raven you'll love patrol!" He grinned, Raven smiled. Mikey had gotten close to her, after finding out her love for horror. Raph glared at Mikey after he gripped her hand, Raven knew it was a friendly hand taking, and Raph probably understood that, but she would be the same, anyone starting to get too close to Raph she would kick their butt all the way to Australia, home.

* * *

"Wait!" Raph called. Raven frowned.

"Yeah?" She asked, Raph held up her leather jacket, the one Raph got for her two days ago when they went out, the night was fun, if you take out Raph constant complained clothes were 'ichy', 'too heavy, apparently', 'useless.' and her favorite complaint 'how do humans wear these all the time?'

"It get's cold on patrol." He explained, his chin was high, he wasn't trying to show his blush from his attempt to impress her at his 'boyfriend skills.' Raven nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled, placing a weak peck on his check, she wasn't the type to kiss all day and like the stuff you see walking down the halls or in movies. Just the light, you better know we're a couple, so don't you dare touch him kind of girl friend.

* * *

"OO look Kraang!" Mikey said, pulling out his nun chucks.

"Do you think you can handle some Kraang?" Leo asked, looking directly at him. Raven scowled, he was mocking him! She pulled back the urge the punch him directly in the face, she'll deal with that later... for now she had to prove to the team that she wasn't weak.

Raven stabbed the sai directly above the kraang, narrowly missing the alien it's self. Eyes flashed open. The screech wasn't too different from the series, it jumped at her, trying to escape any damage to the body it's self.

"Can I stab it?" She asked, frowning at Raph. He smiled.

"Sur..." He began.

"No!" Donnie cut him off.

"Why not?" She asked, pulling a side kick at a near Kraang.

"Nice!" Raph smiled, he finished it off.

"Yeah Donnie?" Mikey frowned, he back flipped to his older brothers to dodge some purple blasts. The gun noises rang in Raven's ears, they had a different noise to what her ears adjusted to in the TV show. Louder, a higher pitch.

"Yeah what?" Donnie frowned.

"Why don't we kill Kraang?" Raph asked impatiently, he lowered the leather gripped weapon. All eyes were set on the scrawny genius now.

"Well that's murder!" Leo shouted.

"So?" Raven said.

"It's an alien species, not even from this planet!" Raph added. Mikey nodded. Leo shook his head.

"Look, it's doesn't even matter! All the Kraang half gone anyway," He said. "Come on, I want to see what Shredder's doing." He muttered, sprinted off from the street.

"I'm so bored!" Mikey groaned, holding his toes and rolling to his toes.

"Patience Mikey."Leo said, holding the small spyglass up. They were for four building from the Foot head quarters.

"Dude we've been here for hours!" He complained, rolling around on the floor, Donnie looked distastefully at the youngest turtle.

"Mikey we have only been here forty-seven minutes." He said checking his T-Phone.

"Same thing!" He said, standing up. Raph rolled his eyes. That was when he noticed him. Tiger Claw, Raven's eyes widened.

"Mikey watch out!" She shouted, Tiger Claw raised his gun. Out stretched hands flung at the lime teenager. Seconds felt minutes. So it was true, time did slow at emotional moments, were the thoughts than ran through Raven's mind as she hit the ground, the ice slammed into a building next to them. Raven felt the four set of eyes reach her. Mikey grinned.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" Mikey hugged her, Raven smiled.

"It was nothing." She blushed when Raph smiled her. His face was so perfect, battle scared, anger lines creased his forehead, mouth lower from the general frown. Raven looked warily at Tiger Claw, the mutant was running off, but he gave her one last glare. He seemed to register her face. To know she was an allied with turtles, well to his knowledge anyway, unless he'd seen her with Raph. But he was so well hidden when they watched Central Intelligence...

 **OOO, Tiger Claw knows about them now, so Shredder will... hehe, i love freaking people out! I will try and update sooner! i have something fabulous planned for next chapter! hehe! yep. so this is it for a bit i guess!**

 **Vote/Follow/Comment! (I actually get really happy when i find someone comments or i get more follows!... true story!)**

 **-Ninja out**


	6. Authors note

Hey dudes! I had an idea so I need you to agree,

Because the first couple of chapters are really short, in thinking of rewriting? Should I? Review if you agree!


	7. Just a dream

**HEY DUDES!hehe sorry this chapter is really short! hehe yeah... i do try to write long you guys might know... but i dont know what else to write! uhh**

Raven's POV

Raven stirred in her bed, her sweaty palm pulled into a fist.  
"Come on." She muttered. Raven shot her eyes open. Her room, not Raph's.  
"No." Raven moaned, she ran her fingers through her blond brown hair.

"Dude?" Max asked her. This was the room, the room her life became perfect.  
"Just shut up." Raven growled, threatening a punch. Max pulled back her head and sighed.  
"Why are you in a bad mood now?!" She asked.  
"Doesn't matter." Raven muttered.  
"Is it because we have to wait till November for the episodes? I'm mean seriously?! November! I want to see Super Shredder!"  
"Dude, I'm not you. I don't get upset about those things." Raven glared at the short green eyed female, like Raph. Shorter than most people, but his green were brighter, more noticeable. Hers sort of grey. Like hers.  
"True." Max flicked back short brown hair.

Raph's POV  
Raph yelled out, his fist slammed into the training dummy.  
"Dude, I think he gets it your angry." Mikey laughed. Raph pushed his teeth into each other, no don't let his anger out on him. She just seemed so real, so perfect. The way she smoothly insulted people, used sarcasm. Her anger, they understood. He couldn't just imagine someone like that? Could he?

"Donnie I need your help." The words felt so wrong as they slipped off his tongue. Donnie jumped.  
"Are you feeling OK?" Donnie asked.  
"I don't know." Raph admitted.  
"Look up someone called Raven Time"  
"Why?" Donnie frowned, rolling his wheely chair to his computer.  
"Because I said so." Raph growled. Donnie nodded and started to type.

"She doesn't exist Raph." Donnie looked at him.  
"Yes she does!" Raph growled. "I didn't just dream her!"  
"Raph." Donnie began, his eyes showed his was about to burst out laughing.  
"Look again." Raph struggled to control his temper.  
"Seriously dude? Do you know what a dream is?" Donnie grinned. Raph stabbed his sai into the table.  
"Check again." He growled. Donnie nodded, shaking was lightly shown in his thin shoulders.

"Ok Raph, are you feeling alright? I can check for you?" Donnie asked. Raph shook his head. She was real, she had to be!

 **NOT OVER! so much more planned! ^_^ just gonna leave at a cliff hanger!**

 **Uhh I've re-written chapter one! read! if you haven't! Max is sort of explained alittle more... and yeah if you dont know Raven is my friend and Max is me... the descriprion given is me! so you get to meet me as you read this book! yay! *Names are different tho'***

 **Fav/review/fav**

 **-Ninja out**


	8. another note

hey my homies! XD really sorry this isnt an update but i should peobably say this so you dont sit there waiting for an update ill be going on a break so i can work on my other book Blade, which is what im working with my friends on my wattpad accountif you wanna check it out! ^^

-Blurb

 **In a world where scientifically modifying yourself to become a human weapon Max is determine to discover the cause of this so called solution to the problem... The world told him its because of global warming and things beyond man's control... But he's determined its something so much so much more painful than that...**

but yeah i wanna get that done! :p so im sorry i will try and get some updates up! the books i like cause this is on most of my books just yeah once again really sorry guys!

-Ninja out


	9. sorry dudes!

hey dudes! so im really sorry this an update but because ive got a lot of other books and I kinda lost intrest in this one im gonna give this one up... sorry! Im going to keep this up on my account... but I wont update anymore maybe in a few years when all my other books are finished and im bored idk you might see this end to this! byyyeee well unless you readers can convince me out... doubt it though

-Ninja out


End file.
